


Fírmalo!

by Starline148



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: Español, GenSaku, Humor, KDFD, M/M, Spanish, Un poquito de GenSaku sigue siendo GenSaku, comedia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starline148/pseuds/Starline148
Summary: Kidou oye unos rumores que dicen que sus tres mejores amigos (Genda, Sakuma y Fudou) están interesados en su hermana ya que se han visto mucho juntos. Kidou, alterado, decide asegurarse de que si Haruna decide empezar una relación con cualquiera de ellos, tenga todo lo que pueda necesitar.
Relationships: Fudou Akio/Kidou Yuuto
Kudos: 12





	Fírmalo!

**Author's Note:**

> English version: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666203
> 
> Hola! Es el primer fic que subo en español (mi idioma), iré subiendo más en español para aquellas personas que lo prefieran así.
> 
> Esta historia me gusta mucho, está inspirada en un Fan Art que vi hace muchos años y que ya no encuentro. Espero que os guste e incluso os haga reír!
> 
> Muchas gracias! Si te gusta no dudes en comentar algo, me encanta leer lo que dice la gente!

Kidou Yuuto se dio la vuelta en su cama doble de sábanas del mejor tejido del mercado. Estaba inquieto, hacía un par de noches que no podía dormir. La impotencia y la frustración lo ahogaban por dentro, sentía como si fuera una pequeña hormiga rociada con el más fuerte de los insecticidas.

Apenas había comido los días anteriores de preocupación. Se quedaba jugando con la comida en el plato y expresión taciturna que nadie podía ver debido a sus gafas nuevas, verdes y convexas. 

El sueño le pesaba pero no podía dormir, sabía que aquello iría a peor de no poner remedio. Las últimas clases en la Universidad habían resultado mortalmente aburridas y no podía evitar cabecear, sin tomar apuntes, solo con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pared que tenía en frente y cara de imbécil. En una de las clases se le había llegado a escurrir la baba por la comisura de la boca.

¡No podía permitirse el lujo de no atender en clase! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a mantener sus altas notas propias del digno heredero de los Kidou? No, no podía permitírselo.

¿Pero cómo evitarlo? 

Estaba muy preocupado, muy preocupado porque había oído que sus tres mejores amigos, ¡sus tres mejores amigos! habían empezado a rondar a su querida y amada hermana menor. En realidad, su única hermana.

¡Era para volverse loco! 

Se pasó la mano por la frente, sudoroso, a pesar de que no hiciera calor. La temperatura de su dormitorio era siempre la perfecta. 

¿Cómo podían hacerle eso sus amigos? ¿Acaso no eran ya como hermanos ellos? ¿Acaso no habían tomado de Kidou Yuuto todo lo que habían necesitado? ¿Acaso les había negado algo alguna vez? -En realidad sí, constantemente, pero esa no era la cuestión-. ¡No contentos con todo lo que él había hecho por ellos querían robarle lo más valioso para él! ¡Y nada menos que los tres a la vez! ¡Traidores! 

Se giró colocándose de costado. No podía permitirlo. No, no podía. Su hermana. Su pobre, querida, pequeña e indefensa hermana… ¡Tenía que hacer algo por ella! Sabía que no podía impedirle tener una relación con quien ella quisiera pero...

De repente se hizo la luz en su cabeza, una bombilla que se encendía al haber apretado el interruptor adecuado.

Se levantó con el sol que nacía en el cielo y se encerró en su despacho de la mansión Kidou riendo como un maníaco. Cosa que preocupó en sobremanera a su servidumbre.

Acabó cuando ya el sol estaba alto en el cielo, Satisfecho y orgulloso, vió su trabajo realizado con la certeza de que eso era lo que su hermana necesitaba en esos momentos. 

Al cerrar la puerta para ir a comer los rayos del sol cayeron en tres gordos fajos de folios de aspecto legal, con letra minúscula y apretada. 

  
Luego hizo llamar a sus tres amigos, uno detrás de otro.

El primero en llegar fue Genda Koujirou, apareció por la puerta con gesto desenfadado y sonrisa divertida, sin tener idea de la razón por la cual Kidou habría querido hacerlo ir hasta allí.

-¿Qué pasa, Kidou? -sonrió el joven de cabello castaño sentándose en el lujoso sillón para invitados siguiendo las indicaciones de su anfitrión quién además muy seriamente le había estrechado la mano como buen hombre de negocios. Los ojos azules de Genda resplandecían de intriga y un leve deje de emoción, su olfato le decía que aquello tenía pinta de ser algo de lo que reírse a posteriori.

-Firma esto, por favor -pidió el joven Kidou abriendo el cajón de su escritorio y sacando uno de los tres montones de papeles. 

Genda parpadeó sorprendido, alargó las manos y tomó aquellos documentos grapados entre ellos y los hojeó. Aquello era más largo que la lista de Niños Malos de Santa Claus.

-¿A qué fin, Kidou? 

Genda soltó una carcajada, pero Kidou se colocó bien sus gafas verdes y dijo secamente.

-Quiero asegurarme de que si Haruna comienza una relación contigo nunca le falte de nada. 

-Sí, ya lo veo -murmuró Genda extraordinariamente divertido leyendo las muchas condiciones de mantenimiento de la muchacha en caso de que se diese dicha relación.

Kidou le tendió una pluma a Genda para que firmara.

-Firma en cada hoja, por favor.

El chico castaño se echó a reír.

-Está bien, está bien. Pero déjame leerlo bien, no quiero que haya una clausula donde me dejes desplumado.

El documento era largo y aburrido, en él se exponían todos los derechos de la muchacha como mujer libre e independiente. Genda sonreía, no sabía qué clase de estúpida idea se habría apoderado de Kidou pero le pareció un bonito detalle de hermano mayor. Aún así, él no tenía interés en Haruna. 

Se preguntó si debería decirle a Kidou que en verdad él ya estaba saliendo con alguien, alguien que de hecho, Kidou conocía también muy bien, pero decidió no hacerlo. Era más divertido así.

Firmó con una caligrafía que mostraba el carisma del muchacho en todas las hojas y devolvió el documento a su anfitrión.

-Espero que con esto sea suficiente.

-Gracias, Genda.

Kidou miró los papeles y asintió satisfecho, sabiendo que su hermana no tendría nada de lo que preocuparse si decidía hacer su vida con el heredero de los Genda. 

Éste se levantó riendo y se marchó moviendo la mano, con una mueca burlona en sus labios. Oh cuando se lo contara a Jirou, aunque seguramente, Kidou también lo haría acudir.

En efecto, en siguiente en ser llamado fue Sakuma Jirou. El joven entró receloso al interior del despacho, mirando en derredor.    
-Hola, Kidou. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Ha pasado algo?   
Kidou devolvió el saludo levantándose y estrechándole la mano. Luego le ofreció asiento en el mismo sillón con la esperanza de que Sakuma firmara el documento sin ningún inconveniente, al fin de cuentas eran amigos de toda la vida.

Sakuma lo miró extrañado de tanta formalidad pero se sentó pacientemente.

-¿Podrías firmar este documento, por favor? 

Kidou sacó un documento idéntico al que había firmado Genda, excepto por los nombres ya que este iba dirigido al chico de larga cabellera plateada.

Sakuma abrió la boca y miró con su único ojo ambarino a Kidou tras leer el encabezado, suspiró con exasperación y preguntó.

-¿En serio, Kidou?

-Sí.

El muchacho resopló y se llevó la mano al ojo, luego tomó los documentos y empezó a pasarlos mientras decía.

-De acuerdo, pero déjame que lea todo. No es que no confíe en ti, pero ya sabes… me han educado para leer hasta la letra más pequeña de un contrato.

Sakuma leyó todo el documento con una mezcla de exasperación y vergüenza. No es que no le pareciera un detalle bonito hacia Haruna, pero… ¿en serio creía Kidou que él estaba interesado en ella cuando llevaba varios años saliendo con Genda? Si bien era cierto, no se lo habían dicho. 

Pensó que quizá debería hacerlo, pero desechó la idea. En verdad que pensara que podía ir tras su hermana era una buena forma de vengarse por aquella vez que le había dicho a todo la clase que se había meado en la cama cuando tenía siete años después de que Sakuma se lo llorara de forma privada.

Kidou ofreció a su invitado la misma pluma de lujo y este firmó según le indicó el anfitrión. Tras hacerlo le devolvió el documento y vio como Kidou sonreía satisfecho, si Haruna decidía salir con Sakuma tampoco le faltaría nada. Kidou secretamente esperaba que de ser alguno de esos tres, fuera Sakuma. Era el más responsable de todos.   
-Gracias, Sakuma.

Él encogió los hombros y se marchó despidiéndose con cierta sensación de compasión por Kidou. Aunque muy en el fondo había nacido una risa que le era difícil de parar.

Kidou tomó aire, solo quedaba uno. Sintió un escalofrío y lo hizo llamar.

Kidou supo que Fudou Akio había llegado cuando oyó unos gritos en la calle, esos gritos se fueron acercando tomando fuerzas.    
Él respiró profundamente, esperaba que a pesar de todo, su hermana no eligiese a Fudou. Por alguna razón eso le turbaba enormemente, generándole una opresión en el pecho que si bien no entendía la achacaba a responsabilidades de hermano mayor.

Fudou irrumpió en el despacho como un elefante en una cacharrería cuando dos pares de brazos lo empujaron dentro, la puerta se cerró tras él y Kidou pudo oír a uno de sus guardas diciendo “Que salvaje, me ha mordido el brazo”.

Los ojos turquesas lanzaron destellos de ira a la puerta pero luego se giró hacia Kidou con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y se arregló el cabello castaño que se había dejado crecer.

-Vaya, vaya, pero si es el mismísimo Kidou-kun.

El chico se acercó al sillón de invitados y se sentó antes de que pudieran ofrecérselo, colocando los pies cruzados encima del escritorio y llevando las manos detrás de la cabeza. Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente.

-¿De qué va todo esto, Kidou-kun? Espero que sea importante me han sacado a rastras de una clase de la Universidad.

Kidou suspiró, hizo un esfuerzo considerable por pasar por alto los feos gestos de Fudou y sacó un grupo de folios igual que los dos anteriores del cajón de su escritorio de caoba de primerísima calidad que estaba siendo ensuciado por las mugrientas deportivas de su invitado. Esta vez, los papeles iban dirigidos a Fudou.

-Quiero que firmes esto.

-¿El qué? -Fudou bajó los pies de golpe y se incorporó mirando los papeles -¿Es que pretendes estafarme con algo?

Los ojos de Fudou miraron desorbitados el grueso montón de papeles y los cogió.

-¿Quieres que me lea todo esto? Sí, claro. ¿Sabes que quiero yo? Un unicornio rex. 

-Fudou, es algo muy importante para mí.

El castaño gruñó y dirigió sus bellos aunque siempre vivaces ojos a los papeles, miró por encima lo que decían y su cara se desencajó.   
-¡Y una mierda!

Frunció las cejas y en unos rápidos movimientos rompió aquellos papeles que tanto le había costado a su anfitrión redactar ante el sorprendido y enfadado rostro de éste quien se levantó a toda prisa.

-¡Si no firmas no pienso dejar que Haruna salga contigo! ¡Te aseguro Fud…!

Pero la réplica de Kidou se quedó en el aire. Fudou se había subido de un salto a su escritorio, se había puesto a la altura de Kidou y agarrándolo de la delicada tela india de su camisa blanca le había besado en los labios cortándole la respiración, el ritmo cardiaco y la capacidad de pensar; aunque no por ello la capacidad de devolver el beso, encontrándose a sí mismo apretando aquellos labios que le besaban con fuerza.

Luego Fudou lo soltó tirándolo al sillón que le correspondía a Kidou y bajó del escritorio con gracilidad con una sonrisa traviesa recorriendo su semblante.

-Yo no firmo esa clase de documentos, Kidou-kun. Y respecto a tu hermana, puedes quedarte tranquilo… no tengo ni el más mínimo interés en ella.    
Movió la mano para despedirse mientras caminaba hacia la puerta y salió dejando a Kidou con la respiración entrecortada, la cara roja y las gafas caídas.

No fue hasta cierto tiempo después que Kidou pudo reaccionar y su grito se oyó en toda la mansión. 


End file.
